Couleur Carmin
by Kimiukis
Summary: Enlevé, Naruto se retrouve aux mains d'un séduisant vampire brun...
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première fanfiction basée sur Naruto. L'histoire ne se déroule pas dans l'univers du manga mais plutôt dans le nôtre (je n'ai pas encore clairement déterminé l'époque).

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, en fait j'utilise surtout leurs noms et leur plastique après comme c'est OOC...

Concernant le rating c'est un T, mais je fais dans le soft donc...

J'ai un faible pour les histoires de vampires et je trouve qu'Itachi s'y prête plutôt bien, c'est ce qui a donné naissance à cette histoire.

Si parmi vous il y a des lecteurs de fanfiction Kuroshitsuji ou Vampire knight vous aurez pu constater que j'écris pas mal de stupidités en général et que c'est plutôt léger. Mais j'ai l'ambition pour cette histoire de faire quelque chose de plus sérieux avec de l'humour quand même. On verra bien si je réussis…

* * *

Le commun des mortels ignorait la présence d'autres êtres semblables à eux en apparence mais pourtant si différent. Ceux-ci s'organisaient en sociétés secrètes, ils étaient partout, se fondant dans la masse, pourtant personne ne soupçonnait jusqu'à leur existence. Souvent présents aux niveaux les plus élevés du pouvoir, ils influaient dans l'ombre.

Ces êtres ressemblaient tant aux humains qu'on n'aurait pu les distinguer simplement à l'allure, leur beauté parfaite comme seul indice, mais derrière cette apparence tentatrice se cachait un vice qui aurait eu de quoi glacer d'effroi, car ces êtres se nourrissaient de sang, de sang humain.

On les appelait vampires.

Itachi s'était laissé entraîner, par ces confrères dans le dédale de galeries souterraines, il savait que ceux-ci désiraient lui faire un présent et connaissant leurs penchants il doutait que cela soit à son goût. Cependant, bien qu'ayant un statut privilégié, il ne s'était pas permis de refuser, cela l'aurait mis dans l'embarras. Il avançait donc dans le noir et commençait à percevoir un léger murmure venant de sa droite.

Ses sens bien aiguisés lui permettaient d'entendre d'infimes bruissements et ce à bonne distance. Ce bruit allait crescendo, prenant de l'ampleur et donnant au jeune homme un aperçu du nombre de personnes qu'il pouvait y avoir sur place.

Après une bonne heure de marche, au détour d'une volée de marche, il atteignit une grande salle voûtée. D'immenses chandeliers étaient fixés au plafond comme seul éclairage ce qui donnait un caractère lugubre à l'endroit. Au centre s'élevait une dalle qui semblait servir d'autel et sur laquelle était allongé un corps.

À son approche, tous les invités s'étaient tus et s'étaient tournés vers lui.

Itachi se retourna vers un des hommes qui l'avait accompagné, Lord Elcate un des plus haut nobles de la ville de Londres et s'adressa à lui :

« Il me semblait que les raisons de ma prise de pouvoir récente n'avaient échappées à personne. Il haussa le ton, s'adressant maintenant à toute l'assemblée. Ma famille règne depuis des millénaires, une partie d'entre eux, avides de sang et de pouvoir, qu'il m'a fallu faire disparaître était devenu coutumière de rites barbares, de pratique sanguinaires et vulgaires qui mettaient en danger notre existence même et vous vous m'inviter pour m'offrir en sacrifice un jeune humain !

_Nous savions bien que vous n'étiez pas familier de ce genre de pratique cependant nous avons pensé que celui ci vous ferez plaisir, il est exactement comme vous les aimez et tout à fait consentant.

À ces mots, le jeune brun avait affiché un regard sceptique.

Peut-être pourriez-vous tout de même vous approcher ?

Itachi était maintenant dans une situation délicate, la plupart des gens présents étaient de haut dignitaires et ne pas faire honneur à leur présent lui attirerait de façon certaine leurs foudres or il avait grandement besoin de leur approbation.

Se décidant à bouger il s'approcha de l'hôtel, et examina le corps qui y était allongé. Lord Elcate n'avait pas menti, il était tout à fait à son goût. C'était un jeune homme d'un peu moins de vingt ans, la peau légèrement hâlée, les cheveux d'un blond doré. Cependant mordre ce jeune homme devant une telle assemblée le révulsait, il lui semblait que c'était le genre d'acte qu'il valait mieux commettre dans l'intimité et non devant tant de spectateurs, c'était du voyeurisme pur et simple et le seul fait de s'imaginer là au milieu de toutes ces personnes, lui donnait des frissons de dégoût.

Il était en train de se demander s'il serait correct de demander d'emmener son présent à l'écart, ainsi cela ne serait pas un refus et lui pourrait aviser calmement, au pire cela passerait pour de la timidité, ce qui n'était pas dramatique, lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Le vampire se trouva alors happé par ce regard bleu azur, mais ce qu'il pu y lire augmenta ses certitudes quant à son refus de le mordre ici et maintenant. Le garçon lançait des regards paniqués et pouvait à peine bouger, son regard voilé laissait clairement à penser qu'il avait été drogué pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Laissant là sa contemplation Itachi se retourna vers l'assemblée, se composant un air de circonstance :

_ J'apprécie votre cadeau et remarque la justesse de votre choix cependant il me faut repartir et je désirerais pourtant pouvoir en profiter, m'autoriseriez vous à l'emmener avec moi pour pouvoir savourer ce plaisir plus tard.

Plusieurs visages dans l'assemblé se fendirent d'un sourire. Lord Elcate se tourna vers les invités, souriant :

_ Je pense mes amis, parlant au non de tous, que nous pouvons accorder se privilège à notre prince à l'emploi du temps si chargé .

Tous étaient soulagés de voir que le garçon redevenait raisonnable, sa volonté de bouleverser toutes leurs habitudes de façon si soudaine leur ayant causé du souci. Il était jeune et idéaliste, mais il fallait qu'il revienne aux réalités de la vie.

Les remerciant le brun était sorti rapidement, faisant signe à un de ses suivants d'emmener le garçon, il retraversa en sens inverse les couloirs sombres qu'il avait empruntés plus tôt et atteignit la surface là où son chauffeur l'attendait.

Le serviteur qui l'accompagnait déposa avec respect le corps sur la banquette de la limousine puis s'écarta et s'inclina avec respect.

D'un bref « vous pouvez disposer » Itachi le congédia et prit place dans la voiture. Il devait rentrer en son manoir rapidement car il y recevait un homme important le lendemain matin, il indiqua sa destination au chauffeur et s'installa confortablement tandis que la voiture se mettait en marche dans un doux ronronnement.

Se laissant aller dans son siège, il se tourna vers son « invité ». Il s'était endormi, probablement dû à l'épuisement et aux drogues qu'il avait ingérés. Itachi retira son manteau pour couvrir le jeune garçon, décidemment il avait à s'inquiéter de voir à quel point ces confrères avait su bien choisir cet homme, pourtant il était plutôt parcimonieux en ce qui concernait ses victimes et généralement préférait le sang synthétique.

Quelques heures plus tard dans une chambre de la résidence Uchiwa Naruto se réveillait, une douleur sourde lui vrillant les tempes. Il essaya de rassembler ses esprits, que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait pour arriver là, fouillant dans sa mémoire il se rappela vaguement qu'il se promenait dans la rue lorsque soudain il avait senti quelqu'un l'empoigner. Puis tout était noir, lui revenait ensuite une grande salle sombre et quantité de gens autour de lui, ce souvenir était flou il lui semblait qu'il était nu, un homme avait parlé de présent…

L'horreur de sa situation le frappa de plein fouet. Que lui était-il arrivé ensuite !

Il ne savait pas. Prenant alors conscience de ce qui l'entourait il sentit que ce sur lequel il était appuyé était tiède et…respirait ! Un bras était enroulé autour de sa taille.

Mon Dieu que s'étai-il passé! Immédiatement il se mit à se débattre, mais la simple pression qu'exerçait ce bras suffisait à le clouer sur place.

L'agitation avait réveillé le vampire qui dormait dans ce lit.

En effet en arrivant la « chose » sur laquelle dormait le jeune homme était Itachi, il avait été contraint par la force des choses d'emmener son « cadeau » dans sa chambre. Il avait de nombreux domestiques et ne pouvait jurer de la fidélité de chacun d'eux, il n'aurait pas pu mettre un humain si tentant et dans cet état sous leur garde, cela aurait été le laisser à leur merci. Voilà pourquoi il avait pensé que mettre le petit blond dans sa chambre était l'idéal. Il pourrait dormir d'un côté du lit et lui de l'autre, ce n'était pas comme s'il dormait dans un lit en 80.

Mais en réalité cela ne s'était pas exactement passé de la sorte, au cours de la nuit le garçon avait été visité par d'effrayants cauchemars et lorsque dans cet état de semi conscience il avait senti une source de chaleur réconfortante il s'était lové contre celle-ci.

Voilà comment on était arrivé à cette situation.

Alors qu'il se débattait, ne prenant pas vraiment gare à son environnement ses yeux furent captivés par un regard sombre, d'un noir d'encre. Il resta quelques secondes figé, comme fasciné par ces deux orbes obscurs. Puis réalisant qu'il était donc dans un lit et dans les bras d'un homme inconnu, reliant cela avec les faits qu'il s'était remémorés il se remis à essayer de se dégager criant et gesticulant.

_Que m'avez vous fait ! Lâchez-moi

À l'inverse le vampire raffermit sa prise, le gamin allait attirer l'attention.

_ Je ne t'ai rien fait calme toi lui dit il placidement, le serrant contre son torse.

_ Alors pourquoi suis-je ici dans votre lit, et et…. Regardant son corps Naruto remarqua sa tenue. Et où sont mes vêtements ? Vous êtes un monstre laissez moi partir !

À ces mots, le regard d'Itachi s'était voilé « monstre » avait-il dit, oui probablement il avait raison. Après ses paroles le blond aurait juré avoir vu passer une ombre de tristesse dans les yeux de son vis à vis. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car il se sentit soudain très mal, son regard se troubla à nouveau. Alors qu'il avait de plus en plus la tête qui tournait l'homme s'adressa à nouveau à lui très sereinement.

Il avait une voix au timbre velouté qui avait une sonorité tout à fait fascinante.

_ Calme toi dans ton état tu ne doit pas trop t'agiter. Je t'assure que je ne t'ai rien fait, je t'ai ramené en voiture, tu n'avais pas de vêtements c'est pourquoi je t'ai enfilé une de mes chemises. Tu es dans mon lit car hier soir tu étais très affaibli et je n'ai pas osé de laisser seul.

Naruto n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il croyait ces paroles. Il fixait son interlocuteur, immobile. Réalisant que, quand bien même l'autre disait la vérité, il était allongé dans les bras d'un homme et ce peu vêtu. Il se mis alors à rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds et s'éloigna brusquement du lit. S'empêtrant dans les draps il ne fit pas attention en se reculant, et bascula pour s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol.

Quand Itachi avait vu que le garçon se calmait il l'avait lâché, le laissant plus libre de ses mouvements. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse de la sorte et lorsqu'il le vit s'écrouler au sol il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec étonnement avant de se mettre à rire devant l'air encore plus gêné du blond. Itachi ne riait que très rarement ce ne fut donc que de courte durée mais il se sentait apaisé, il avait oublié combien c'était agréable.

Ce redressant il se pencha vers le jeune homme.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il un fin sourire aux lèvres

_ Je…je crois que ça va aller bégaya Naruto rouge de honte.

Il se releva en massant son postérieur, ce qui ne manqua pas de continuer à faire sourire le brun et provoqua un nouveau rougissement chez le jeune blond.

* * *

Voilà…

Seriez-vous tous gentils mignons pour me laisser vos impressions…

Et si par hasard vous avez repéré des horreurs orthographiques n'hésitez pas à le signaler.

Comme je le dis toujours, même quelques mots ça fait plaisir, ça prouve que vous portez un certain intérêt à l'auteur derrière le tas de pixels… C'est que j'ai un cœur voyez vous !

Bon, avant de tomber dans le mélodramatique, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, une bonne soirée un bon anniversaire etc.

Et au plaisir de vous retrouver, peut-être, pour le prochain chapitre.

Tout de même, si vous avez trouvé celui-ci horrible ne vous forcez pas…


	2. Chapter 2

Voici, comme vous l'aurez remarqué de vos propres petites mirettes, le chapitre second de couleur Carmin est là. Je craignait de faire un chapitre trop cours et en fait il est plus long que le précédent !

Que ce serait bien si cela pouvait m'arriver avec mes autres fanfics… généralement mes chapitres sont toujours si courts !

Bref, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous mais il est long…

Je remercie tous les gentils, adorables, charmants…(tous les gentils qualificatifs que vous voulez !) lecteurs qui ont pensé à me laisser un commentaire pour le premier chapitre. Les autres vous êtes gentil quand même, juste un peu moins, mais je vous aime aussi (si vous pouviez laisser un commentaire, je vous aimerai encore plus !)

Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps alors :

* * *

Naruto essayait de retrouver un peu de dignité et, se remettant de ses émotions, se mis à détailler ce qui l'entourait, son regard se posa immédiatement sur cet immense lit à baldaquin et sur son occupant. Le vampire y était allongé de tout son long, sa tête nonchalamment posé dans sa paume, le regardant. Bien qu'il détourna rapidement les yeux Naruto avait eu suffisamment le temps de voir le brun pour pouvoir juger qu'il était très séduisant. De longs cheveux noirs et lisses encadraient son visage dont les traits étaient particulièrement fins, sa peau était très pale à ce qu'avait pu en voir le jeune homme, et ses yeux avait une couleur très sombre mais tout à fait envoutante.

S'il ne voulait pas continuer à rougir comme une jeune fille amoureuse il fallait d'urgence qu'il se concentre sur autre chose !

La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était très luxueuse, et le lit n'en était qu'un faible exemple. Tous les murs étés recouverts de boiseries sombres et ouvragées. Il y avait un grand bureau ainsi qu'une bibliothèque et un large sofa recouvert d'une tenture de velours rouge qui était placé devant ce qui devait être une fenêtre à en juger par les rideaux.

Il se sentait un peu perdu dans cet environnement inconnu et, bien que ses idées ne soient toujours pas très claires la peur revenait au galop. Où était-il ?

Naruto reporta son regard sur l'homme toujours couché, l'interrogeant du regard.

_Tu veux bien venir t'asseoir s'il te plait ? Je vais t'expliquer, lui dit doucement le vampire, de peur de l'effrayer à nouveau.

_ Comment suis je arrivé ici ? Vous avez dit que vous ne m'aviez rien fait mais comment puis je en être certain ? Et où somme nous ? Est ce vous qui m'avez enlevé ? Pourquoi est ce que je me sens si mal, j'ai été drogué ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Naruto et l'absence d'explication commençait à lui donner un violent mal de crâne.

Itachi ne savait que faire, il avait bien dit qu'il allait s'expliquer mais il savait également qu'il existait pas mal de lois, dont une grande partie de celles concernant la protection des humains écrites par lui même, allant à l'encontre de ce qu'il projetait de révéler.

Il valait mieux, pour leur bien, que les humains ignorent tout de l'existence d'autres êtres et il avait la possibilité de faire oublier tout souvenir à ce jeune homme, ne serait-ce pas pour le mieux ?

Au point ou le blond en était Itachi ne savait pas vraiment si le faire repartir, cet événement effacé de sa mémoire, serait la meilleure solution. Ses confrères ne l'avaient pas choisi au hasard et sauraient le retrouver or s'il ne se rappelait plus de cette mésaventure Itachi ne pourrait pas le mettre en garde. De plus quelque chose en ce garçon lui donnait envie de dire la vérité, il avait envie de le garder près de lui.

Perdu dans ses réflexions Itachi ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait, il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit s'affaisser le matelas sous le poids du jeune homme qui s'y était assis.

Le vampire avait pris sa décision, il allait raconter la vérité au jeune garçon ou tout du moins une vérité édulcorée et, en fonction de sa réaction, il aviserait. Si le blond exprimait de la terreur à son égard, ce qui était fort probable, il effacerait sa mémoire, sinon et bien peut être pourrait-il le garder.

En cet instant une petite voix dans son esprit lui chuchota que, lui qui voulait tant soi-disant protéger les humains, finalement était comme tous les autres, à garder celui ci comme animal de compagnie… Itachi balaya cette pensée, il ne faisait pas ça pour son plaisir personnel, il voulait faire au mieux pour ce garçon.

_ Comment t'appelles-tu ?

La question surpris Naruto il était vrai que lui non plus ne connaissait pas le prénom de l'homme en face de lui, c'est donc d'une voix hésitante qu'il répondit.

_ Je m'appelle Naruto.

Répondant à la question silencieuse du blond, le vampire ajouta,

_ Itachi.

Le jeune humain fixa pendant quelques instants l'homme en face de lui, Itachi… Etrangement entendre son prénom lui faisait un effet bizarre. C'était parfaitement insensé, mais cela lui donnait la sensation de créer un lien et de se sentir moins seul face à cet intimidant interlocuteur. Il devenait plus accessible. Le simple fait de pouvoir mettre un prénom sur ce visage le mettait en confiance.

Dans son état normal il aurait pensé que s'était vraiment irraisonné mais là il se permit un léger sourire.

Le vampire attendait que le jeune blond revienne à la réalité car il était vraisemblablement perdu dans de lointaines pensées et ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Lorsqu'il eut regagné son attention il commença.

Tout d'abord, mon nom. Itachi Uchiwa.

A l'entente du patronyme de son interlocuteur Naruto avait ouvert des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait ouïe dire que la famille Uchiwa était l'une des plus riches et des plus nobles d'Angleterre et jamais il n'aurait imaginé rencontrer un jour un de ses représentants. Jusque là il aurait d'ailleurs très probablement décliné l'invitation, supposant que tous ces aristocrates devait être vieux et bedonnant… la réalité lui prouvait que ce n'était pas vraiment ça…

J'ignore si tu as des souvenirs de la manière dont tu es arrivé ici…

La remarque d'Itachi n'était pas vraiment une question pourtant d'après son regard il semblait attendre quelques précisions.

_ Je… je ne me rappelle pas grand chose. Je marchait et puis plus rien et… je me suis réveillé ici.

Le jeune homme occulta volontairement le fait qu'il lui semblait avoir été nu devant une assemblée. Il ne savait pas si ça s'était réellement passé et le simple fait d'y penser le plongeait dans un profond malaise.

_ Les gens qui t'ont amené à moi… et bien disons que tu était leur présent… pour moi.

Le ton d'Itachi était retombé à la fin de la phrase. Il était très gêné d'avoir à avouer cela et il redoutait la réaction du jeune homme, c'est pourquoi il ajouta rapidement.

Cependant je n'ai pas leurs penchants et je ne te veux aucun mal.

Le regard de Naruto s'était fait plus dur, à quelle genre de personne pouvait on offrir un être humain ? C'est d'un ton dur qu'il demanda,

_ Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ramené ?

Itachi se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre. Cela commençait à prendre une tournure qui n'était pas à son avantage.

_ Te ramener, mais où ? Tu n'avais pas de papiers, et je ne sais rien sur toi outre désormais ton prénom.

_ Pourquoi n'avais-je pas de vêtements ?

Toutes ces questions étaient plutôt embarrassantes et il devait réfléchir avec attention à ses réponses avant de les formuler afin d'éviter à tout prix que le garçon ne fasse un scandale.

_ Et bien… je suppose qu'ils ont jugé que ce serait mieux ainsi…

Son ton était presque suppliant. Il savait que sa réponse était vraiment pitoyable mais il ignorait quelle réponse donner.

Lui dire que c'était histoire de pouvoir un peu mieux évaluer la marchandise ! Ce serait bien trop cru et offensant. Il ne pouvait pas.

Naruto était toujours assis sur le rebord du lit et froissait nerveusement le tissu de la chemise qu'il portait pour tout vêtement. Il avait été enlevé pour servir de cadeau à cet homme ! Même si celui-ci semblait gêné par la situation il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à la fois alarmé par son absence de souvenir des événements et en colère contre ces gens qui faisait si peux cas de l'humanité.

En admettant que le beau brun ne lui avait rien fait et s'était contenté de l'habiller, il avait tout de même préalablement été dans les mains d'autres hommes qui l'avaient dénudé. Qu'avaient-ils pu faire d'autre !

Itachi voyant le chemin de ses émotions sur le visage du blond compris ce qui le tracassait.

Je suis certain qu'ils ne t'ont rien fait Naruto.

Itachi prononça son prénom avec une telle douceur que cela fit disparaître tout le ressentiment du blond. Il se trouvait désarmé face à la gentillesse avec laquelle l'autre lui parlait. Ses beaux yeux bleu emplis d'appréhension il fixa le brun et, un air désespéré sur le visage, lui demanda dans un souffle

_ Comment pouvez vous en être certain ?

_ Disons qu'il ne se le serait jamais permis. Le regard de Naruto se fit interrogateur. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui pour eux et il n'aurait pas été correct que de te faire quoi que ce soit… avant moi.

Ces derniers mots presque chuchotés, il fixa les yeux de Naruto attendant sa réaction fatidique. Il fut étonné quand il y vit apparaître du soulagement.

_ Je vous crois lorsque vous dites que vous ne m'avez rien fait alors je dois vous croire pour cela aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous fait confiance, c'est stupide, il n'y a pas de raison. Sa voix s'était muée en sanglot.

Probablement à cause des drogues et du stresse causé par les événements récents, il craquait. Tous son corps tremblait et des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Instinctivement il avait ramené ses jambes contre lui, essayant de se calmer et de se rassurer.

Il se trouvait idiot. Il était dans le lit d'un inconnu, à moitié nu, il avait été enlevé et drogué et pourtant il croyait cet homme qui lui disait qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, qui lui assurait qu'on ne l'avait pas touché et ce pour lui en laisser le privilège.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un bras passa autour de ses épaules. Itachi s'était redressé dans le lit et était assis à genoux juste à coté de lui. Le brun tira légèrement le jeune homme pour qu'il soit en appui contre son torse. Son visage au creux du coup du blond il lui parla calmement.

_ Je suis flatté que tu me crois Naruto. Je ferais mon possible pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi cependant pour l'instant je ne peux pas.

Naruto se retourna et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son vis à vis. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas renter chez lui ? Même si dans cette position il n'était plus vraiment certain de vouloir partir...

Les gens qui t'ont enlevé sont influents et j'ai besoin d'eux, je sais que cela peut t'apparaître comme une odieuse façon de me servir de toi mais je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je n'ai pas « utilisé » leur cadeau. Naruto se mit à protester mais le brun enchaina. Je vais devoir partir, j'ai un rendez-vous mais je ne peux pas te laisser sortir de cette chambre…

L'indignation se peignit sur le visage du blond, la voix étranglé par ses pleurs il s'exclama,

_ Alors quoi ? Je vais rester ici enfermé comme une vulgaire créature dont vous pouvez disposer à votre guise ?

_ Naruto essaye de comprendre, c'est pour ton bien, ils savent où tu habites tu ne peux pas…

Itachi se tut brutalement, il n'aurait jamais du dire ça !

_ Vous venez de dire que vous alliez me permettre de rentrer ! Quel genre de personne êtes vous, du genre de celle à qui ont offre un être humain ? Je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus dans cette pièce ! Je…

La voie du jeune homme mourut dans sa gorge, envahi par le sommeil il ne pu terminer sa phrase et s'effondra sur le lit.

Itachi soupira, il ne devait pas être étonné de la façon dont avait réagi le garçon. C'était plutôt normal après tout. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là mais il était déjà très en retard et dans son état Naruto n'était absolument pas disposé à l'écouter c'est pourquoi il s'était résolu à le faire sombrer dans le sommeil, il en avait besoin.

Il ne pouvait pas effacer sa mémoire maintenant et il était préférable qu'il ait les idées plus claires pour discuter posément.

Une petite voix lui chuchotait qu'il avait choisi la facilité, éludant la discussion et qu'il n'avait pas était très honnête en assurant qu'il ferait son possible pour qu'il rentre chez lui alors que peu de temps avant il envisageait de le garder à ses cotés. Mais il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps à cela, il fallait qu'il se prépare et vite.

Itachi pris une douche rapide et s'habilla tout aussi vite. De toute façon tout lui allait alors il n'avait pas vraiment d'efforts à faire…

Sortant de la salle de bain son regard se porta sur le jeune homme allongé sur son lit, il frissonnait. Le vampire s'approcha et l'allongea plus confortablement, le glissant sous la couette. Après ça il sortit de son bureau une feuille de papier et un stylo plume et s'appliqua à rédiger un message pour lorsque Naruto se réveillerait, avant de quitter la pièce, fermant soigneusement la porte à clefs derrière lui.

* * *

…

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu.

Vous voici à la fin de « l'épisode où Naruto à des sautes d'humeur », c'est l'impression que ce chapitre me donne.

M'enfin, je sais que vous êtes tous gentils… et que si vous avez une remarque négative elle sera faite avec diplomatie…

Et comme d'habitude je fais la chasse aux fautes d'orthographes mais il y en a de très opiniâtres qui n'ont pas leur pareil pour se dissimuler alors si vous les apercevez n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.

Et pour tous les gentils commentaires n'hésitez plus !


	3. Chapter 3

Mieux vaut tard que jamais alors me revoilà !

Bonsoir à tous.

Je m'excuse aux lecteurs qui attendaient ce chapitre, s'il en reste !

Je voulais absolument publier ce soir alors j'ai beaucoup moins relu que d'habitude j'espère donc qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'erreur ou d'incohérence. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à le signaler, je ferais mon possible pour corriger.

En tout cas, depuis la rentrée le temps est passé à une vitesse folle sans que je m'en aperçoive alors je promets d'écrire pendant les vacances.

Et merci à tous, revieweur anonyme ou non, tous vos commentaires me font très plaisir et me permette de garder la pêche bien que je croule sous la tonne de chose que j'ai à faire.

Bon, avant de vous quémander des reviews je vous laisse au moins lire !

* * *

Dans un état de semi conscience, Naruto commençait à s'éveiller. Il était dans un endroit doux et chaud, allongé. Il se sentait étonnement bien. Déconnecté de la réalité, il profitait de cet endroit confortable : un lit a priori, avec des draps particulièrement doux et souples et un oreille si moelleux !

Il se rappelait avoir rêvé de chambres luxueuses, de trafic d'êtres humains et… de beau brun ! Quel mélange incongru !

Ce souvenir le tirant brutalement de ses pensés il se redressa vivement. Avant même qu'il ait pu formuler une pensée cohérente il fut pris d'un violent mal de tête et du se rallonger immédiatement.

Se tenant la tête dans les mains Naruto gémit « c'est quoi ce bordel…».

Toujours en position couché il se tourna sur le coté. Où était-il, il n'y voyait rien ! Son bras tendu il tâtonna, et rencontra un tissus doux et fluide.

Un baldaquin. Habituellement il n'aurait jamais pensé à une telle chose, pourquoi serait-il dans un lit à baldaquin ? Il avait cependant la certitude qu'il avait raison, cela lui apparaissait comme une évidence.

Encore dans le brouillard il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et tira doucement le rideau, révélant une chambre immense.

Il l'avait déjà vu.

Se passant les mains sur le visage il essaya de rassembler ses esprits.

Il était dans une chambre, il s'en rappelait maintenant, s'était la chambre du beau brun.

Itachi.

Il l'avait amené dans la chambre avec lui pour le protéger. C'était tout du moins ce qu'il lui semblait, tout aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître.

Le jeune blond remettait progressivement ces idées bout à bout. Il s'était réveille dans cette chambre dans ce lit, avec un autre homme. L'évocation de ce souvenir le fit rougir violement et il se mit à tirer sur le bas de la chemise qui lui servait de vêtements.

Après il avait parlé avec cet homme, il lui avait dit son prénom.

Et… il se rappela ensuite cette horrible histoire de cadeau humain. Quel genre de personne faisait ce genre de chose ! Et puis attendez, c'était lui le présent !

Etrangement cette pensée l'indigna violement pendant seulement quelques instants. Le regard malheureux de l'autre homme s'imposa dans son esprit, son air gêné lorsqu'il lui avait raconté tout ça et la tristesse face à la réaction du blond.

Il lui avait fait de la peine. A cette pensée Naruto se sentit horriblement mal, il n'était pas encore bien remis et n'était pas très stable émotionnellement.

Il se sentait atterré.

En temps normal il se serait certainement dit qu'il n'avait absolument pas à être troublé et que c'était plutôt l'autre homme qui lui devait de sérieuses explications, mais seul dans cet environnement inconnu, privé de ses repères le souvenir du regard d'Itachi le bouleversait.

Ces pensées le firent plonger dans un profond état de mélancolie, il était au bord des larmes. C'était idiot, cet homme l'avait certainement fait enlevé, et en admettant qu'il ne lui ait rien fait c'était déjà un crime.

Quoi que ça n'ait pas de sens, s'il l'avait enlevé pourquoi ne lui avoir rien fait ? C'était parfaitement insensé pourquoi faire une telle chose, un enlèvement ce n'est tout de même pas anodin, on ne fait pas ça sans raison ? Alors ce n'était pas lui. Bien qu'il le cachât derrière des raisonnements logiques, cette idée séduisait particulièrement Naruto.

Ou alors le brun était totalement détraqué et préférait l'avoir conscient…

Cette pensée fut balayée par un beau regard ombrageux. On ne pouvait pas être si bizarre avec de tels yeux ! Et puis quand on a un tel charisme on n'a certainement pas besoin d'enlever quelqu'un pour l'avoir dans son lit.

Bien que les effets de la drogue commençaient à s'estomper, les pensées de Naruto n'étaient pas encore totalement cohérentes et il n'avait absolument pas envie d'approfondir ses réflexions quant à sa situation. Il n'était pas en état de se concentrer sur ces choses là. Ça lui donnait un de ces mal de crâne !

Désireux de tourner son attention vers autre chose, le blond passa la tête entre les rideaux. Voulant s'assurer de l'absence de son hôte, ou de qui que ce soit d'autre il interrogea d'une voix mal assurée « y a quelqu'un ? » seul le silence lui répondit.

Personne en vue. Il semblait que la pièce était vide.

Basculant ses jambes sur le rebord du lit il resta ainsi quelques instants, assis regardant ses pieds battre dans le vide. Il se sentait horriblement seul.

Se ressaisissant il se leva brusquement.

Il semblait que ces jambes voulaient bien le soutenir cette fois ci. C'était déjà ça.

Il avait déjà détaillé la pièce auparavant et ne fut donc pas surpris de voir cet immense divan face à ce qui semblait être une grande fenêtre. Cette ouverture était la seule source de lumière, ce qui expliquait l'aspect très sombre de la pièce puisqu'elle était complètement dissimulée.

L'homme qui vivait ici ne devait pas vraiment aimer les endroits trop lumineux. Même les boiseries accentuaient cette impression de noirceur, étant toutes taillées dans des bois foncés, cela donnait presque un caractère mystérieux à l'endroit voire même un petit air effrayant.

Ce décidant à remédier à cet état de fait il s'avança vers les rideaux qui occultaient la lumière et les tira brutalement. Soudainement mis au jour, les yeux de Naruto mirent quelques instants à s'adapter. Et c'est les yeux encore plissés d'avoir tenté d'atténuer l'aveuglement causé par ce soudain trop plein de soleil qu'il commença à réellement entrevoir ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

La fenêtre était en vérité une grande porte double qui donnait sur un balcon qui lui même avait vu sur un petit jardin.

Intrigué le jeune homme décida de s'avancer et tourna fébrilement la poignée ronde. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit un air glacial entra dans la pièce et un léger vent vint s'engouffrer sous sa chemise, le congelant presque sur place.

Les bras bien serrés autour de lui il rejoignit la balustrade.

Le coin de verdure était pris dans ce qui semblait être une cour intérieure. Naruto se pencha pour mieux visualiser les lieux dans lesquels il se trouvait. Le bâtiment ou était la chambre avait l'air plutôt vieux, le blond ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en histoire de l'architecture mais il pouvait facilement deviner que l'endroit n'était pas récent et d'après ce qu'il en voyait cela semblait être une sorte de château ou en tout cas une grande demeure.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive aux alentours et, Naruto n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il ne se sentait pas du tout d'appeler pour chercher à l'aide ou pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il lui semblait que cet endroit aurait donné à sa voix des accents lugubres.

Cette cour ainsi inanimé lui donnait des frissons, il aurait même juré pouvoir entendre l'écho de sa respiration.

Frigorifié, il fit demi-tour et retourna dans la pièce attenante. Arrêté sur le seuil, il avait une vision d'ensemble et pu ainsi remarquer ce auquel il n'avait précédemment guère fait attention : les portes. Il y en avait quatre, l'une à l'autre bout de la pièce, deux sur le mur à sa droite et la dernière, à gauche, juste à coté du lit.

Ce dirigeant vers celle qui lui était la plus proche il entra dans une immense salle de bain. La salle était richement aménagée et telle que Naruto n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Malgré ce décor fastueux l'endroit ne semblait pas véritablement utilisé ou alors très peu. La seule chose qui dénotait l'emploi du lieu était un peignoir sombre accroché près de la cabine de douche ainsi que quelques pièces de linge de toilette disposées près de l'un des lavabos.

Il y avait pourtant une large vasque aménagée en baignoire au centre de la pièce mais celle ci semblait être resté vide depuis pas mal de temps.

La douche paraissait être un ajout plus récent et bien que dans les mêmes tons que les autres éléments elle avait, contrairement au reste de mobilier une finalité clairement pratique, et adoptait un design plutôt épuré, sans fioriture.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser que, contrairement au propriétaire des lieux, il aurait adoré se prélasser dans le bassin.

Cette idée faisant son chemin sa quasi nudité se rappela à son souvenir. Il faisait plutôt froid dans la pièce, bien que moins que sur le balcon, mais il aurait bien apprécié porter un peu plus de…vêtements.

Revenant sur le seuil de la salle de bain il balaya du regard la pièce devant lui, cherchant une armoire ou un quelconque meuble pouvant contenir des vêtements. Cela lui sauta alors aux yeux, il n'y avait pas d'armoires, une commode à sa droite mais elle ne pouvait pas contenir tous les vêtements d'Itachi, Naruto en resta perplexe, ou l'homme rangeait il ses habits ? Au cours de son examen son regard accrocha quelque chose de blanc. Une feuille de papier.

Tout à son exploration il n'avait pas prêté attention au bureau. Un message semblait y être disposé. Etait ce à son attention ?

Prenant le papier en main le blond parcouru brièvement la feuille des yeux. Cela lui était bien destiné, il avait hésité pendant quelques instants ne voulant pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais tout bien réfléchi s'était le seul papier posé sur le bureau, il aurait vraiment été invraisemblable que ce soit un hasard.

Le message était plutôt succinct:

**_Naruto,_**

**_Excuse moi de te laisser seul en pareilles circonstances mais tu tombais de fatigue et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller._**

**_Nous discuterons à mon retour, dans la matinée._**

**_Si tu veux utiliser la salle de bain il y a du linge propre sur une étagère dans la penderie et tu peux y choisir ce que tu veux pour t'habiller._**

**_Itachi._**

Naruto resta pensif pendant quelques instants, le message à la main.

Il ne se rappelait même plus qu'il s'était endormi. Cela pouvait paraître stupide comme réflexion mais il se souvenait clairement s'être énervé contre son hôte parce que celui ci lui avait mentit. Lui promettant de l'aider puis se contredisant quelques instants plus tard. Il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était pas comme si il était attendu mais ses amis n'allaient pas tarder à s'inquiéter. Il ne pouvait pas rester là.

Itachi disait aussi qu'ils discuteraient à son retour, cela inclurait probablement ce problème.

Ne pouvant résoudre la question dans l'immédiat Naruto décida de se concentrer sur ses problèmes plus urgents. A savoir sa faim. En effet il n'avait pas eu de repas convenable depuis bientôt… il ne savait pas exactement combien d'heures, mais trop assurément !

Dans son mot Itachi ne mentionnait pas le repas et cela alarma un tantinet notre blondinet. Gardant tous son self control il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait encore trois portes qu'il n'avait pas essayées. L'une d'elle était vraisemblablement la penderie. Il se sentait d'ailleurs un peu ridicule d'être resté perplexe face à l'absence d'armoire, c'est qu'il n'était pas vraiment du genre à avoir ce genre d'aménagement et puis de toute manière il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin pour mettre le peu de vêtements qu'il possédait.

Et donc logiquement, l'une des deux autres devait donner sur l'extérieur.

Il parcouru en quelques enjambé les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte qui était près du lit, il actionna la poigné et entra. Il se retrouva alors dans le noir complet. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la sortie. Tâtonnant il réussi enfin à trouver l'interrupteur, un éclairage tamisé s'alluma alors, révélant un cabinet au murs recouvert d'étagère. Il y avait également un bureau bien plus modeste que celui de la chambre mais vraisemblablement plus usité. Là également de large rideaux de velours couvraient les fenêtres ce qui donnait cet aspect sombre à l'endroit.

Aucune autre porte ne donnait sur cette pièce et ce n'était vraisemblablement ce que cherchait Naruto. Il ne s'attarda donc pas et se dirigea vers ce qui était semblait-il était sa seule issue.

Où alors y avait pas de porte et Itachi était le passe muraille…

Bref, il actionna la dernière poigné… mais rien la porte lui résistait. Insistant un peu plus Naruto pesa de tous son poids contre le bâtant en bois.

C'était en effet très certainement la sortie… Et donc évidemment elle était fermée !

Énervé le jeune homme malmena la poignée, appuyant violement dessus espérant qu'elle finirait par céder.

Après s'être bien acharné inutilement Naruto capitula et se laissa glisser contre le bois. Cette vielle porte était bien plus résistante qu'il n'y paraissait. S'il continuait la seule chose qu'il allait réussir à faire était casser la poignée et il n'avait pas besoin de se retrouver encore plus coincé qu'il ne l'était déjà. A cette pensée il eu un petit rire amer. Il était bel et bien prisonnier.

Prostré il leva les yeux, regardant alentour et les posant brièvement sur la fenêtre en face de lui. L'idée l'effleura pendant quelques instants de tenter de sortir par là mais il n'était tout de même pas suicidaire et il faisait bien trop froid !

Naruto resta assis là pendant presque 20 minutes, son estomac criait famine et il n'arrivait pas à se décider à bouger, accablé par les événements récents.

Se décidant finalement à ne pas rester ainsi inactif ce qui ne servait strictement à rien il décida finalement d'aller se changer. Essayant de se remonter le moral il pensa à un bon bain chaud et à des vêtements convenable. Il s'était résignait à attendre le retour de ce qui était désormais à son sens plus un geôlier qu'un hôte et il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il le revoie à demi nu.

L'homme avait écrit qu'il serait de retour dans la matinée, Naruto regarda l'horloge posée sur la cheminée, 10h15. Il ne devrait alors plus trop tarder.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte à sa droite, entrant alors dans une grande penderie. Il remarqua le petit empilement de serviettes bien en évidence sur une étagère qui avait, semblait-il, été laissé là à son intention. Regardant autour de lui il ne savait que prendre comme vêtements. Le brun lui avait semblé un peu plus grand que lui mais la différence n'était dans son souvenir pas trop importante, il devrait facilement trouver quelque chose à sa taille.

Naruto ressorti rapidement avec un petit tas d'habits et s'enfila dans la salle de bain. Il ne voulait surtout pas être sous la douche lorsque son « hôte » arriverait.

La douche ? et oui, bien que le bassin le tentât beaucoup il n'était pas là pour faire des ablutions.

Son émerveillement passé, il ne souhait plus qu'une chose éclaircir toute cette affaire.

* * *

Bon… verdict ?...

Plus je m'approche de la publication plus je pense que ce chapitre ne vaut pas un clous mais bon, y a pas de raison…enfin je l'espère…

**Plus d'action au prochain Chapitre, c'est promis !**

Votre avis me ferait très plaisir petit lecteurs (ou grands) alors un simple clic et quelques mots (et après vous recliquer histoire d'envoyer le message quand même…).

En tout cas à la prochaine, en espérant vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre si celui-ci n'a pas été trop décevant et

je vous souhaite tout plein de bonnes choses !


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, bonjour, ou bonsoir, c'est vous qui voyez.

Comme vous pouvez le constater voici un nouveau chapitre…

Je dois avouer que bien que j'ai habituellement quelques difficultés à ne pas écrire un roman en début de chapitre, je n'ai vraiment pas l'inspiration, alors au lieu de vous ennuyer avec mes élucubrations, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve (en principe… et je l'espère) en fin de chapitre.

A tout de suite.

* * *

Itachi pressait le pas. S'occupant du jeune blond il n'avais pas prêté attention à l'heure et il était maintenant plutôt en retard pour son rendez-vous. Bien sur, au vu de sa position personne ne lui ferait de remarque mais dans son dos on se dirait, ne pas être à l'heure, voilà bien un manque de rigueur, un garçon si jeune est il vraiment apte à gouverner… Et ce, qui depuis son accession au pouvoir ne manquait pas d'arguments pour le discréditer, n'avait guère besoin qu'on leur tende une perche.

9h30 le jeune homme brun entra dans l'antichambre qui lui servait à faire patienter ses invités d'affaire.

L'homme l'attendait, le visage fermé, montrant les premiers signes d'un certain agacement.

D'emblée Itachi prit la parole. Certes il était en retard mais c'était lui qui commandait et il ne devait surtout pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et ce en toutes circonstances particulièrement s'il était plus ou moins en tord.

_ Bien, je pense que nous allons pouvoir commencer notre entretien. Vous n'ignorez pas les raisons qui m'ont poussées à vous faire venir.

L'homme acquiesça.

Au vu de la situation politique, il m'est nécessaire de prendre certaines décisions, de ce fait il va me falloir m'entretenir avec l'Assemblée et ce dans les plus brefs délais.

Je ne désir pas entrer en conflit avec vous autres et espère que nous pourrons trouver un terrain d'entente malgré nos récents désaccords.

Le brun avait fortement appuyé sur ce dernier mot, il voulait que l'homme en face de lui comprenne bien qu'il n'avait rien oublié des derniers événements et qu'il acceptait de passer l'éponge pour l'instant si eux même daignaient faire quelques concessions.

Tandis que l'autre homme s'était mis à parler, Itachi, peut attentif à un discours qu'il avait maintes fois entendu, s'était laissé aller à la réflexion quant à l'état actuel des choses.

L'homme en face d'Itachi était M. Gegetsu. Il était loin d'être un des grands pontes de l'Assemblée cependant, Itachi n'en doutait pas, dès qu'il serait sorti d'ici il s'empresserait de raconter mot pour mot le détail de leur entrevu à ses confrères. C'est pour cela qu'il était là après tout.

Depuis la disparition de Fugaku Uchiwa, le père d'Itachi plusieurs années auparavant c'était son oncle, Teyaki qui avait repris les commandes. Celui-ci n'était pas un bon dirigeant, manipulé par l'Assemblé, aux meurs douteuses, sous son règne la société vampire avait sombré dans la décadence la plus totale. C'est pourquoi Itachi avait du y mettre fin, éliminant par la même occasion quelques membres corrompus de l'Assemblée et de sa propre famille.

Cela pouvait paraître plutôt dur mais chez les vampires la notion de valeur de la vie ou de la mort était bien différente de celle définie par les humains. Du fait de leur quasi immortalité et de cette nécessité de tuer des êtres si semblable à eux pour se nourrir faisait qu'il donnait une importance à la vie bien moindre par à rapport à celle que lui donnaient les Hommes. Tuer n'était pas un crime outre mesure tant qu'on avait ses raisons.

La société vampire était ordonnée selon une pyramide dont la base était formée des vampires de basse extraction, ayant peu de pouvoir et le haut composé d'une élite aristocratique au sommet de laquelle se trouvait les Uchiwa ainsi que quelques autres rare familles, c'était cependant à celle d'Itachi qu'incombait le rôle dominant, la plupart de ces autres vampires s'étant le plus souvent détourné de la vie publique.

En d'autres thermes Itachi était désormais tout en haut de la chaine alimentaire. Il devait pourtant composer avec les diverses branches aristocratiques et l'Assemblée qui était en principe là pour réguler le pouvoir du « roi » mais qui, ces derniers temps en avait plutôt abusé…

Itachi ne voulait pas gouverner par la peur, ces prédécesseurs l'avaient maintes fois prouvé, ce n'était pas la solution, s'il voulait quelque chose de stable sur la durée il fallait trouver un terrain d'entente entre tous les partis et surtout maintenir secrète leur nature aux yeux des humains. L'évocation de ce point lui rappela d'ailleurs qu'il avait un certain problème blond qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. A cette pensée il s'était légèrement pris la tête dans les mains et lorsqu'il releva les yeux croisa le regard étonné de son invité.

Il soupira et entreprit de régler les choses au plus vite. Il n'était pas là pour écouter déblatérer ce vieux sénile mais plutôt pour faire passer un message fort aux autres membres de l'Assemblé.

Coupant la parole à l'autre vampire il s'exprima d'une voix claire.

_ Bien, je n'ai pas arrangé ce rendez-vous pour vous entendre une fois encore me dire à quel point la situation actuelle est dure, comment ma prise de pouvoir brutale déstabilise l'ordre des choses que vous avez établi et au combien je devrais, en raison de mon jeune âge, m'en remettre à vous.

Je connais votre point de vue et il diffère du mien. Or, si je dois vous le rappeler c'est justement le mien qui prévaut.

Itachi avait haussé le ton, marquant son insistance, et l'homme en face de lui s'était un peu plus tassé dans son fauteuil.

Il n'est nullement dans mes intentions de me passer de l'Assemblé et je suis bien conscient de son utilité, je veux cependant éviter toute nouvelle dérive de votre part. Ensuite, je m'apprête à prendre les mesures nécessaires pour calmer la situation et éviter tout envenimement. Je convoquerai sous peu en une grande assemblée tous les partis intéressés et nous pourrons ainsi remettre les choses à plats. Cependant, d'ici là, vous n'avez pas le moindre rôle à jouer, je sais ce que je dois faire et n'ai nullement besoin de votre assistance ni de vos conseils.

Sur ce je vous pris de m'excuser mais j'ai à faire ailleurs et dois prendre congé.

Itachi se leva et fit signe à son invité, abasourdit, de quitter la pièce.

M. Gegetsu sortît un air courroucé au visage, Itachi quant à lui était plutôt satisfait de son effet. Il n'avait jamais réglé une affaire avec autant de rapidité et d'efficacité. Bien qu'il fut soulagé d'en avoir fini avec cet entretien il se sentit soudainement extrêmement las à la pensée de tous ce qui lui restait à faire. Il y avait tant de problèmes à régler, tant de choses à remettre en ordre et il avait si peux d'appuis. Il s'était laissé retomber dans son fauteuil comme écrasé par la tache qu'il s'était lui même attribué. Puis finalement se redonnant courage et se rappelant les motivations qui l'y avait conduit il se leva. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus dans l'immédiat et avait grand besoin de repos. Il appela une de ses servantes et lui commanda d'apporter un copieux déjeuner à sa chambre. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim mais il en connaissait un qui apprécierai certainement l'attention et puis valait mieux le mettre en de meilleures dispositions. En pensant au jeune homme blond, il sourit, ces idiots avait diablement bien choisi.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de ses appartements il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il écouta calmement mais aucun son ne semblait provenir de la pièce pourtant, au vu du tempérament du blond ou en tout cas de ce qu'il en avait aperçu il était du genre à s'énerver facilement. Peut être s'était il fait une raison finalement.

Il enfonça la clé dans la porte et tourna la poignée. Quelque chose semblait bloquer la porte, il insista un peu et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Il se retrouva alors face à un intense regard bleu.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus d'attendre mais une fois l'énervement passé il s'était sentit un peu fatigué cependant il n'était pas question de dormir. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'autre homme le trouve dans une position si vulnérable, c'est dans cette idée qu'il s'était assis juste derrière la porte, comme ça il serait certain de ne pas le rater et il entendrait surement son hôte arriver.

En vérité le bruit des pas ne l'avait nullement réveillé pas plus que celui de la clé dans la serrure, ni celui de la vieille poignée grinçant. Ce qui l'avait éveillé en sursaut était la sensation de glisser sur le sol. Il n'était pas bien lourd mais tout de même ! Appuyé de tous son poids contre le bois, l'autre avait encore la force de pousser la porte sans trop de problèmes et passait calmement la tête par l'ouverture pour voir ce qui obstruait le passage.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé Naruto s'était vivement retourné et s'était retrouvé face au visage mis surpris mis amusé d'Itachi. Il s'était alors empressé de se relever, se sentant à nouveau terriblement ridicule. Ça devenait récurent.

Alors qu'un peu plus tôt il débordait de rancœur contre le brun maintenant face à lui il se sentait mal à son aise.

Naruto ne sachant que dire fut rassuré lorsqu'Itachi prit la parole le premier.

_ Je vois que tu es réveillé et tu as vu mon mot, comment te sens tu ?

_ Euh ça va….je…

Il fut coupé par de légers coups frappés à la porte, Itachi se leva et revint avec un large plateau rempli de victuaille qu'il déposa sur le lit. La chambre ne présentait pas vraiment de place ou manger, le superbe bureau étant à exclure, ils seraient mieux installés ainsi.

_ J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim.

Bien sur qu'il avait faim ! Les brumes de sommeil s'étaient bien dissipées et Naruto était tout disposer à obtenir des réponses et à manger, éventuellement en même temps. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait des choses à dire alors ça devrait être possible.

Le blond s'approcha vivement du plateau et s'installa en tailleur. Le voyant faire Itachi s'était dit qu'il était de meilleure humeur mais son idée changea lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquisiteur du jeune homme, ça n'allait pas être si facile que ça. Le brun s'assit à son tour en face de Naruto. Celui ci avait commencé à manger et lui lançait de temps en temps de petits regards signifiant son attente de réponse.

Itachi ne savait pas vraiment par ou commencer, il avait déjà dit la majorité des choses lorsqu'ils avaient brièvement parlé ce matin là et le résultat avait été plutôt catastrophique. Il avait intérêt à bien choisir ses mots, d'autant qu'il ne savait vraiment pas comment convaincre le blond de rester.

_ Tu es ici au manoir Uchiwa, suite aux incidents d'hier soir il serait d'ailleurs préférable que tu restes ici quelques temps…

_ Pourquoi ? demanda vivement Naruto.

_ Et bien disons que tu y es plus en sécurité.

Le garçon avait cessé de manger et fixait avait incompréhension son interlocuteur. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette histoire.

_ Les gens qui t'on amené à moi ne sont pas vraiment des enfants de cœur et moi même ne suis guère dans leurs faveurs, ils verraient certainement d'un mauvais œil que tu repartes.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi vos affaires me concerne, que mon départ vous causes des problèmes ne me touche en rien, je trouve que j'ai déjà suffisamment été impliqué.

Naruto avait clairement repris tous ses esprits et n'était pas prêts à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Itachi se mordit la lèvre. Certes il avait raison, et c'était tout d'abord pour s'éviter la désapprobation des anciens qu'il avait gardé le garçon mais il pouvait tout de même y avoir un réel danger.

Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, il doutait de plus en plus. Après tout, s'il le laissait repartir il y avait toutes les chances qu'on lui en tienne un peu rigueur mais pourquoi importuner Naruto, il n'y aurait alors plus la moindre raison, ils se désintéresseraient probablement de lui.

Itachi n'avait finalement pas le moindre argument pour retenir le blond outre qu'il lui plaisait et ce n'était clairement pas, même pour lui, un argument valable. Il devait se résoudre à laisser ce garçon repartir, il ne pouvait pas le retenir contre son grès, cette affaire était donc réglée.

_ Tu as raison, dès que tu auras fini de manger je te ferais raccompagner. Sur ce, j'ai à faire, je te laisse tranquille.

Et sur ces entres faits il se leva et s'enferma dans son bureau.

Le soudain changement d'attitude d'Itachi laissa Naruto pantois. L'instant précédent il essayait de le convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas partir et maintenant il le faisait reconduire. Avait il dit quelque chose qui l'avait vexé ? Ou s'était il simplement rendu à ses arguments. Naruto ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser et cette victoire trop facile lui laissait une impression étrange.

Chassant cette sensation il se rasséréna en pensant que, dans quelques heures, il serait dans son chez-lui, bien tranquille, loin de ces gens de la haute et de leur manières bizarres. Et c'est dans cette optique qu'il termina avec entrain son repas.

Lorsqu'il eut fini il vint frapper à la porte du bureau. Aucun son ne lui répondit, l'Uchiwa s'était peut être endormi, il hésita et alors qu'il allait faire demi tour la porte s'ouvrit et il sursauta violemment. Leurs portes devaient être sacrément épaisses, il n'avait pas entendu le moindre mouvement avant l'ouverture du battant !

_ Tu as fini ? Interrogea calmement Itachi.

Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer.

_ Bien, je vais faire appeler un domestique qui te reconduira.

Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme à l'imposante chevelure blonde entra dans la pièce, elle portait sous le bras un paquet que Naruto reconnu comme étant ses vêtements. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail et ne put s'empêcher de sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_ Elline, tu vas reconduire ce jeune garçon à la porte principale, un taxi l'y attendra.

La jeune fille s'inclina et avança vers la porte faisant signe au blond de la suivre, celui ci se retourna vers le brun, bien sur il ne s'attendait pas à des adieux dans les formes mais le silence était pesant. En y réfléchissant Naruto parvint à la conclusion qu'un simple au revoir serait déjà étrange, il avait été enlevé après tout, il partit donc sans un mot, emboitant le pas de la domestique.

Elle le conduisit rapidement jusqu'a ce qui était vraisemblablement la porte principale du manoir, dans un hall immense dans lequel Naruto aurait certainement pu faire rentrer plusieurs fois son appartement. Au bas des escaliers l'attendait un taxi bleu, le chauffeur, voulant vraisemblablement faire preuve de courtoisie sortit pour lui ouvrir la porte.

Le trajet en voiture passa très rapidement le conducteur n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude de prendre des passagers à la demeure Uchiwa et ne cessa de s'extasier sur la beauté du lieu etc. pendant toute la course mais cela semblait lointain pour Naruto, il lui semblait somnoler, être comme dans un rêve. Ainsi, lorsque le chauffeur lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de monter.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la voiture il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas payé pour la course aussi il demanda au chauffeur combien il devait. Ce dernier lui répondit que la course avait était payé d'avance puis démarra laissant le garçon, perplexe, sur le trottoir de son immeuble.

Décidément il venait de vivre une bien étrange mésaventure.

* * *

Ça se met en place. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés à ma lecture, ce n'est pas encore bien palpitant mais on avance, lentement mais surement !

En tout cas j'attends vos avis et espère qu'ils seront nombreux alors review SVP !

Comme je suis bien incapable de tenir des délais, je ne dis rien quant à la prochaine sortie de chapitre mais j'ose espérer qu'elle sera prochaine justement…


	5. Chapter 5

Aujourd'hui je ne parlerai même pas de mes délais de publication…

En tous cas je suis heureuse d'enfin pouvoir publier et j'espère qu'il me reste encore quelques lecteurs… Et je remercie tous ceux qui ont pensé à me laisser des commentaires, merci à tous !

Sur ce je ne m'attarde pas d'avantage et vous laisse lire :

* * *

7h30 le bruit strident d'un réveil raisonnait dans un appartement. C'était bien évidemment celui de notre cher Naruto qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas très réceptif au message que tentait de délivrer le malheureux appareil à grand renfort d'une sonnerie pour le moins désagréable.

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines qu'il s'était réveillé dans l'immense demeure des Uchiwa. Après avoir été déposé devant son appartement par le taxi il était rentré chez lui dans une sorte d'état second et s'était laissé tombé sur son canapé. Il avait ensuite passé le reste de son dimanche devant la télé à somnoler et à manger des ramens essayant de ne plus penser à cette folle histoire.

Les jours qui avaient suivis il était retourné à sa routine habituelle et ce avec une déconcertante facilité. Le lundi matin il s'était machinalement levé au son de son réveil puis s'était préparé, avait petit déjeuner, et était parti en cours tout aussi naturellement, comme si toute cette mésaventure n'avait été qu'un lointain rêve. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis à sa place en cours de mathématiques, lorsque Sakura était venu lui demander d'un air irrité ce qui avait bien pu le retenir le samedi soir, que les souvenirs du jour précédent lui étaient revenus en mémoire.

La jeune fille était une amie de longue date mais ils n'étaient plus dans la même classe depuis le lycée. Pour garder le contact ils avaient décidé de ce faire une sortie ensemble deux fois par mois, la dernière en date étant effectivement prévue pour le soir du samedi précédent.

Face au manque de réaction du blond et de sa claire inattention quant à sa question elle se mit à agiter énergiquement le bras devant son visage.

« Eh Oh ! Qu'est ce que tu me fais imbécile, réponds moi ! Je me suis inquiétée moi ! »

La voix de sa camarade tira Naruto de ses réflexions.

Toute cette histoire lui semblait tellement invraisemblable ! Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à son amie.

« Je suis désolé Sakura. J'ai eu un empêchement, Jiraiya qui a fini à l'hôpital avec un verre dans le nez et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte. Une fille lui aurait balancé un tabouret à la figure... Bref, j'ai du partir en vitesse le rejoindre. On a attendu trois heures aux urgences puis il a fallu s'occuper des démarches administratives etc. je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Ce n'est que vers 23h que j'ai réalisé l'heure mais comme il était plutôt tard je n'ai pas osé t'appeler. Je suis vraiment désolé »

Naruto accompagna sa tirade d'un petit sourire et de son air le plus contrit. Il était plutôt fier de son histoire. D'habitude il avait un mal fou à mentir mais là, il trouvait qu'il s'en était magistralement sorti. Il vit rapisement l'expression sur le visage de Sakura passer de la vive irritation à un léger agacement, elle finit d'ailleurs par soupirer et accepta ses excuses.

« Mais attention Naruto, la prochaine fois que tu me poses un lapin tu connaitra le même sort que Lee lorsque je l'ai trouvé dans le faux plafond de ma salle de bain ! »

Naruto déglutit difficilement, il se rappelait encore le pauvre Lee après ça. En plus il avait été entrainé dans cette aventure abracadabrante par nul autre que Jiraiya qui lui avait assuré que c'était pour faire je ne sais trop quelle réparation dans la ventilation (en vérité c'était parce que seul il ne pouvait pas passer dans certains conduits trop étroits…).

« En tout cas cette histoire explique la tête que tu as aujourd'hui, on dirais que tu as fait la fête toute la nuit »

Si elle savait ! Ne put s'empêcher de penser Naruto, Quelle drôle de fête…

Après cela il n'avait plus eut la moindre question, Sakura lui avait à l'occasion demandé si Jiraiya s'était bien remis, et il avait complètement mis de coté cette aventure.

Cette histoire s'était rappelée à son bon souvenir de façon inopinée lorsqu'un samedi matin, en allant faire des courses en ville, il avait cru apercevoir Itachi au détour d'une allée, il avait suivi la silhouette du regard quelques instants avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la foule. Il aurait juré que c'était lui, très bruns, pas très grand, habillé élégamment, s'il n'y avait pas eut la longueur de ces cheveux. Ce garçon avait les cheveux courts, ceux d'Itachi étaient longs lui semblait il.

Cet événement avait fait naître en Naruto une certaine curiosité. Jusque là il avait tenté, et ce plutôt efficacement, de reléguer dans un coin de sa mémoire cette mésaventure, mais après ça il avait commencé à ce questionner. Qui était vraiment cet Itachi Uchiwa ? Et quel genre de personne dans son entourage pouvait bien lui offrir un être humain en cadeau ! Il fallait avoir des amis bizarres quand même !

Naruto ne prêtait que rarement attention aux nouvelles mais il lui semblait avoir entendu parler de cette homme récemment, pour en apprendre plus il décida d'acheter divers journaux pour voir si un quelconque Uchiwa y apparaissait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça mais il en ressentait le besoin. Assurément il n'allait pas retourner frapper à la porte du manoir Uchiwa ni même porter plainte pour enlèvement (de toute façon, il n'en doutait pas, ces gens étaient au dessus des lois) mais il voulait en savoir plus.

Une fois rentré chez lui, en ce Samedi après midi il avait étalé sur sa table basse tous les journaux qu'il avait acheté, cela allait du journal politico-économique aux tabloïdes populaires. Il s'installa confortablement dans son canapé et commença à en feuilleter un. Le premier qui lui était tombé sous la main était _The Economist_, ce n'était pas sa lecture habituelle mais bon il s'en accommoderait. C'est avec surprise qu'il découvrit en troisième page un long article qui titrait_ « La passation de pouvoir judicieuse des Uchiwa. Itachi un dirigeant qui fait ses preuves. »_. Il s'empressa de le lire et y apprit que l'empire Uchiwa était jusqu'à récemment dirigé par un certain Fugaku Uchiwa, le père d'Itachi, mais que celui ci n'avait pas été un dirigeant très avisé, à la fin de l'année précédente l'empire financier Uchiwa accusait une perte de bénéfice de près de 20%, c'est pourquoi ce dernier avait plus ou moins était poussé vers la porte de sortie et avait pris sa retraite, transmettant tous ses pouvoirs à son fils ainé Itachi. Le jeune homme avait tout pouvoir depuis la mi-septembre et s'efforçait de reprendre au mieux l'affaire familiale.

En lisant cela Naruto se sentit quelque peu intimidé, il avait passé la nuit dans le lit de cet homme qui était probablement l'un des plus riches et l'un des plus puissants du pays, c'était étrange à penser.

Dans la suite de l'article, le journaliste dressait un bref portrait de l'héritier, le décrivant comme un homme pouvant faire preuve d'une grande froideur et d'une grande détermination. Il avait imposé ses décisions au conseil d'administration et avait réussi à redresser l'affaire familiale en quelques mois. Au bas de la page un bref récapitulatif résumait les principaux domaines dans lesquels étaient impliqués les entreprises Uchiwa : énergies, industries, journaux, etc. Naruto feuilleta les pages suivantes mais n'y trouva que de brèves mentions des Uchiwa (concernant le cours de certaines actions ou les manifestations auxquelles ils prenaient part), il reposa alors le journal créant une pile pour les journaux qu'il avait déjà feuilleté et s'en saisit d'un autre.

Celui qu'il avait choisi était un simple hebdomadaire et il n'y trouva pas grand chose d'intéressant, il le reposa avant d'en prendre un autre. Il avait attrapé un journal people, il avait acheté un de ceux que lisait Sakura. Lui n'y trouvait pas grand intérêt en général mais la jeune fille se passionnait pour la vie de certaines célébrités et lui en parlait régulièrement. Il s'arrêta quelques instants sur la couverture criarde qui présentait une actrice dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Outre le fait que ce journal était un des préférés de Sakura il l'avait choisit parce qu'il avait remarqué la mention d'Itachi en couverture. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'en lire d'avantage chez le buraliste, celui-ci le regardait déjà d'un œil bizarre (faut dire qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de gens qui lui prenait une demi-douzaine de journaux), dans le coin inférieur gauche, en première page on pouvait lire _Uchiwa, les meilleurs partis du moment _voir page 28 à 30. Curieux Naruto feuilleta rapidement le magasine jusqu'à la dite page pour y lire l'article en question. Il avait été surpris par l'emploi du pluriel dans le titre mais dès les premières lignes il en découvrit la raison : Itachi avait un frère, Sasuke.

En observant les quelques photographies du cadet de la famille il réalisa que c'était très probablement ce garçon qu'il avait aperçu le matin même, bien qu'à en juger la description que faisait la journaliste de lui il était surprenant que le plus jeune Uchiwa se soit aventuré dans les quartiers populaires de la ville. C'était au vu des photos qui illustraient l'article, celui qui jouait le plus de sa notoriété. On pouvait y voir des photos mondaines lorsqu'il allait en soirée ou des clichés professionnels pris pour des magasines tandis que les seules illustrations d'Itachi étaient des photographies prises à la volée, lorsqu'il sortait de voiture ou qu'il allait à une réception, il semblait plus discret vis à vis des média bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble très expansif.

Alors qu'il reposait le magasine, Naruto entendit la sonnette de son appartement. Ce devait être Sakura, ils avaient convenu de rattraper le rendez-vous précédent ce soir là. Ils allaient au restaurant, mais au grand damne de Naruto la jeune fille avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent dans ce qu'elle avait appelé un « vrai » restaurant, y comprendre, pas un restaurant de ramen… C'est pourquoi c'est un peu en trainant des pieds qu'il alla jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir à son amie. Celle ci se tenait effectivement sur le palier, dans une jolie robe rose, visiblement enchantée.

_ Salut Naruto ! Tu es prêt ? On y va !

_ Mouai mouai

_ Hé cache ton enthousiasme surtout ! ça va être sympa tu vas voir !

Sakura entra de quelques pas dans le salon et vit l'empilement de journaux sur la table basse. Curieuse elle demanda : « Mais Naruto qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec tous ça ? »

Suivant le regard de son amie il comprit qu'elle regardait le tas de magasine qu'il avait laissé en plan lorsqu'il était allé ouvrir. Il s'empressa alors de tout empiler et de le glisser sous la table.

_ C'est tous les journaux que j'ai laissé trainé depuis quelques semaines, tu sais comme je peux être désordonné. Il accompagné sa phrase d'un petit rire gêné. Cela sembla convaincre Sakura puisqu'elle ajouta d'un ton plus enjoué :

_ J'ai vu que tu avais acheté Glamour, je croyais que tu me trouvais sotte de lire ça !

_ Je me suis dit que tu m'en parlais tellement qu'il fallait bien que je voie à quoi ça ressemblait un jour ou l'autre.

_ Tu as vu l'article de ce mois sur les acteurs montant du cinéma, il y avait ce jeune roux, quel était son nom déjà, en tout cas il était si mignon ! et aussi cette actrice…

A ce stade de la conversation Naruto avait quelque peux décroché et c'est d'une oreille distraite qu'il continua à rassembler les quelques affaires qu'il lui fallait pour sortir.

Une fois qu'il eut saisi une veste il commença à partir, tirant Sakura par l'épaule pour l'inciter à ce diriger vers la porte alors qu'elle continuait de parler. Une fois au bas de l'immeuble ils partirent à pied vers le centre ville. Naruto avait cette chance d'habiter à quelques minutes du centre de Londres tout en étant dans un coin plutôt tranquille, à l'écart du bruit des passants.

Sakura avait refusée de dire à Naruto dans quel genre de restaurant ils allaient, aussi il fut surpris lorsqu'il découvrit qu'elle s'arrêtait devant un petit établissement à la façade délabrée. C'était un restaurant indien, le Safran, d'après ce que Naruto pouvait voir de l'enseigne. Remarquant l'air étonné du jeune homme Sakura décida de lui fournir quelques réponses.

_ C'est un restaurant que j'ai découvert il y a quelques mois avec Lee, c'est vrai qu'à première vu ça ne paie pas de mine mais leur cuisine est vraiment délicieuse et les patrons sont charmants. J'adore vraiment cet endroit !

Trainant les pieds Naruto suivi Sakura à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'établissement il fut surpris par la forte odeur de cumin qui emplissait la pièce. Il devait avouer que cela donnait l'eau à la bouche.

Itachi dans son large bureau au manoir familial se passait une énième fois la main sur les yeux, retirant ses lunettes. Il se sentait las de toute cette politique, de toutes ces formalités et de ces apparences qu'il fallait toujours conserver. Cela allait seulement faire quelques mois qu'il était en charge de l'affaire familiale et, il fallait le dire tel que c'était, il en avait déjà assez.

Un représentant de la Chambre du Commerce internationale sortait tout juste du bureau et il avait passé presque deux heures à lui assurer que d'ici la fin de l'année leurs entreprises auraient atteint les objectifs fixés par le nouveau code de conduite édité par la Chambre. En principe il était à peut près libre pour la prochaine heure et il ressentait vraiment le besoin de s'allonger. Se levant et contournant le bureau il se dirigea vers le sofa pour s'y étendre. Malheureusement pour lui, au moment où il allait pour s'asseoir on frappa à la porte. Itachi soupira d'agacement mais se résolu à voir qui cela pouvait bien être. D'un ton ennuyé il invita l'inconnu à entrer

Surement car il avait perçu le ton peu affable de son maître le jeune homme qui se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte avait l'air plutôt mal à son aise. C'est d'un ton peu assuré qu'il se décida à expliquer la raison de sa présence.

_Maître, vous m'aviez demander de surveiller votre frère et de vous tenir au courant de ses allés et venues. Sasuke a été vu il y a quelques heures dans le quartier commerçant de la ville en compagnie de Suigetsu et Karin il semblent qu'ils soient ensuite allés chez Juugo, il a un appartement dans le quartier. Je n'ai pas pu le suivre d'avantage sans risquer de me faire remarquer.

_Merci, Tekka. Continue à le surveiller de loin et tiens moi au courant.

Tekka était ce qui approchait le plus d'un ami pour Itachi, il lui était tout dévoué mais en raison de son statut social il affichait toujours un excès de politesse et de déférence face à au Uchiwa. Ce dernier lui avait récemment demandé de veiller sur Sasuke, et il savait que ce serait fait consciencieusement.

Jusqu'à quelques mois auparavant C'était le père d'Itachi qui gouvernait la société vampire mais au fil des années il avait progressivement laissé passer un certain nombre de déviances notamment concernant l'attitude vis à vis des humains. Il s'était développé au sein des plus hautes sphères de l'aristocratie des marchés permettant l'achat et autre d'êtres humains pour disons, l'usage personnel. Et non contant de laisser faire, Fugaku et le Conseil avait commencé à soudoyer le premier ministre, lui faisant miroiter une possibilité d'immortalité afin d'obtenir de nombreux avantages. Bien sur il y avait toujours eu certains humains dans l'aristocratie qui étaient au courant de leur existence, celle ci étant difficile à cacher lorsque l'on dirige une même entreprise depuis presque 60 ans sans prendre une ride mais ça avait pris des proportions inquiétantes.

Il y avait quatre mois de cela Fugaku avait finalement décidé qu'au lieu de s'encombrer d'un pantin de premier ministre il allait organiser un coup d'état et définitivement prendre le pouvoir. De son avis, et malheureusement de celui de bon nombre de vampires, les humains n'étaient que des créatures faiblardes et inferieures en tous points aux vampires et qui ne devraient avoir comme plus haute aspiration que de les servir.

Itachi pour sa part, avait toujours eut un grand respect pour les humains et même une certaine fascination pour eux.

Les vampires étaient plus forts et généralement particulièrement séduisants, ils avaient une durée de vie bien plus longue que les Hommes voire même en ce qui concernait Itachi, théoriquement infiniment plus longue, mais le jeune homme les trouvaient le plus souvent inintéressants.

Au sein de la haute aristocratie les vampires étaient organisés en familles souvent étroitement liées et dirigées par le membre le plus âgé et le plus puissant. Au fil des siècles un certain métissage avec les humains avait entrainé l'apparition de toute une hiérarchie parmi les vampires, ainsi ceux qui possédaient une grande part de sang humain étaient généralement mois fort ou moins séduisant et vivaient moins longtemps que ceux dont la lignée étaient plus pure, entendu du point de vue vampire évidemment. Itachi était de ceux-la.

Il enviait les humains. Lorsque l'on a un temps infini devant soi on ne sait plus être heureux. On aurait pu croire que c'était fantastique, pouvoir faire absolument tout ce que l'on peut désirer, mais en vérité les vampires de sa condition qui avaient une durée de vie extrêmement longue du fait de la pureté du sang qui coulait dans leurs veines finissaient souvent par être lassé de la vie, plus rien n'avait de saveur pour eux et ils se retiraient de toute vie sociale et politique.

Toujours était il que lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de cette affaire de coup d'état Itachi avait décidé qu'il devait empêcher ça. Son père inspirait la peur à bon nombre de vampires, il était très puissant, personne n'oserait s'opposer à sa volonté et il ne ferait pas grand cas des vies qu'il faudrait sacrifier pour arriver à ses fins, Itachi devait trouver une solution pour éviter le massacre. Il y avait réfléchi pendant des jours entiers, en perdant le sommeil mais malheureusement il n'était pas parvenu à trouver une autre solution que celle d'éliminer les conspirateurs.

Il se savait capable de tuer son père cependant s'il voulait réellement écraser tout mouvement de rébellion il lui fallait éliminer tous les agitateurs ce qui incluait bon nombre de membres de sa propre famille. Il n'avait que peux de relation avec la famille éloignée mais il aimait beaucoup sa mère et il savait que s'il s'opposait à son père elle ne le suivrait pas, il lui fallait choisir. Et il y avait Sasuke, son petit frère, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire du mal, il tenait bien trop à lui.

Après des jours et des nuits à se torturer l'esprit afin de savoir quoi faire Itachi avait finalement été mis au pied du mur et obligé à prendre une décision rapide lorsque son père avait décidé de précipiter les choses.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en une nuit il avait tué quasiment tous les membres du clan excepté son frère. Pour la plupart, il n'en gardait aucun remords, c'étaient des êtres corrompus qui se complaisaient dans le vice.

Sasuke quant à lui ne savait rien du complot que tramait la famille et c'était mieux ainsi, pour lui Itachi n'était plus que le monstre qui avait tué ses proches. Le jeune homme savait que son crime lui attirerait la haine de son petit frère et que celui ci tenterait probablement de se venger mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui faire du mal, il l'aimait bien trop. C'est pourquoi il l'avait laissé en vie et ignorant des raisons qui avaient motivé son geste. Ainsi il se tiendrait loin de lui et serait d'avantage en sécurité mais il ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de garder un œil sur lui.

Depuis peu Sasuke retrouvait régulièrement ces amis dans l'appartement de Juugo Hikari dans les quartiers populaires de Londres et en profitait, en se mêlant à la foule, pour semer les espions d'Itachi. Il préparait sans doute quelque chose pour se venger, Tekka l'en avait prévenu quelques semaines auparavant, pensant qu'Itachi allait prendre des mesures contre son petit frère, mais au grand damne de son ami, le jeune homme avait décidé de laisser faire. De toute façon il ne pouvait empêcher Sasuke de lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il avait fait et tant qu'il fomentait avec ces amis il se tenait à l'écart des intrigues politiques donc finalement c'était, pour ainsi dire, pour le mieux.

Tekka s'était retiré et Itachi put alors enfin s'allonger sur le divan, fermant les yeux il se prit à penser au jeune homme qu'on lui avait amené. Naruto. Il se demandait s'il était bien rentré chez lui. Probablement, le taxi l'avait ramené à bon port et il avait surement repris ses habitudes quotidiennes, tentant d'oublier cette histoire. Avec une pointe de tristesse Itachi ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce garçon avait du le prendre pour un monstre. A quel genre d'homme offre t on un être humain ! Et il n'avait probablement pas tord après tout. En tout cas il espérait qu'il allait bien…

* * *

Bon c'est long et il ne se passe rien de hautement capital, mais il faut bien établir le contexte pour qu'Itachi et Naruto se rencontrent à nouveau…

Vu la longueur du chapitre il doit y avoir plus de fautes que d'habitude…je l'ai relu beaucoup mais vu le temps depuis lequel je me le traine je dois avouer qu'il me sort un peu par mes yeux… mais n'hésitez pas si vous en trouvez à me les signaler je les éliminerai avec joie !

Merci de m'avoir lue et si le cœur vous en dit, laisser une review, je vous lirai avec grand plaisir.


End file.
